Escalators and moving walkways are usually mounted to the top and bottom on resilient support elements, which each consist of a steel plate and a resilient intermediate layer acting in vertical direction.
It is disadvantageous in the case of this support that in the event of transverse forces the mounting of the escalator or moving walkway is not guaranteed.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the known equipment and create a mount by means of which is safety is guaranteed in the case of catastrophe.
It is a further purpose of the present invention that, in the case of the action of forces due to a catastrophe, for example in the event of an earthquake, to provide that the escalator or moving walkway remains in the mounting region. Damage to the building structure and/or to the escalator or moving walkway is thereby prevented.